In this era of changing health care reform, there is a need for community-based agencies involved in the rehabilitation of individuals with serious and persistent mental illnesses (SPMI) to document the outcomes achieved through their programs. To this end, a computerized database for tracking the progress of individuals with SPMI has been developed (called BIODS or Biographical Information and Ongoing Data System). The objectives of this application are to train four community-based agencies on the use of the program and to implement the system at each agency through the use of TQM principles. During this time, a group of experts will be developing a second piece of the program for the purposes of Quality Assurance Improvements (QAI) to measure program integrity while meeting the needs of managed care. The analysis will include a feasibility study to assess the viability of the program and its implementation. There will be a full assessment of the effectiveness of the reorganization of systems, training, manuals, and error rates. The end product will be a program which can be customized for use by agencies within different states, under different managed care models, for a variety of funding requirements as well as helping to streamline case management responsibilities.